the_butler_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Lawson
Kate is a player who first appeared in season one of The Butler Games. She was eliminated from the game in the second round. Kate competed again in The Butler Games: Blood vs Water. Season One - Spring 2017 Kate entered the game alongside her boyfriend, Dan, but the two were quickly separated when the tribes were chosen at random. After winning the first tribal challenge, her tribe was safe but ally Dan was voted out. In the second round, it was announced that the losing tribe would face the elimination ceremony where the winners would choose who goes home. Fearing that Kate would seek revenge for the elimination of her boyfriend, Kate was unanimously voted out of the competition. This is the first time this had ever happened in The Butler Games. Kate was given the chance to get back into the game during The Battle Back, which saw her compete against her fellow jurors Dan, Lisa, Barnie and Ste in the Dice Dice Baby competition. She was eliminated third. Kate was involved in all decisions made by the Jury. She nominated Meg as the Most Valuable Player in round four and nominated Ryan and Tom for eliminations in round five and six respectively. Kate participated in the Scrabble Scramble competition on behalf of Dan. Although she had the longest word, it was ruled that 'Skibass' was not actually a word. She was not chosen to participate in the semi-final battleflip competition. In the final vote, she voted for Dan. The Butler Games: Blood vs Water (Season Four) Kate began the game on the Water tribe, along with fellow season one alums Barnie and Lindsey. After losing the first tribal challenge, The Egg Hunt, Kate was rallied by Emma to vote either Iain or Barnie out of the game. Kate was on board with the plan, and was not told by her other tribe mates that they had decided to eliminate Emma from the game instead. Kate voted for Barnie, including a 'soz' in brackets in the corner - this became somewhat of a recurring theme throughout the votes. In the second round, Kate became the only girl on the Water tribe when Lindsey was switched with Blood tribe member, Dan. Kate was convinced by Barnie to throw The Stack Exchange tribal challenge, in order to eliminate the new Water tribemate from the game. After losing the challenge, Kate followed through with the plan, but was shocked when Dan played the Legacy Idol, sending Barnie out of the game instead. During the third round tribal challenge, Scrabble Scramble, Kate nominated by her tribe as the speller and tasked with spelling a word out of the letters collected by the other tribe members. As a result of this, she was not a part of the cheating allegations which took place during this challenge. Kate was able to use all of her letters to spell 'tanning', winning the challenge for her time against Rich. In the double elimination vote which followed, Kate and her remaining Water tribe members were unable to agree on a target for the second elimination and as a result the votes were tied between Rich and Katy. In the re-vote, Kate changed her vote and eliminated Katy from the game. It is unknown if Kate did this at Katy's request. Kate remained on the Water tribe following the tribal switch and competed with them in the Battleflip tribal challenge, winning and securing her place in the game. In the vote that followed, Debs was eliminated, which meant that Kate was the only female player remaining this season. When the merge took place at the start of the fifth round, Kate knew she could be in trouble. She was unsuccessful in the Blow Ball immunity challenge and rumours began that the remaining Blood tribe were going to vote her out at the next elimination ceremony. However, this was a lie and a blindside against battlebacker, Barnie. Kate voted alongside the Blood tribemates to eliminate her former ally from the game again. In the sixth round, Kate chose to compete in the Dice, Dice, Baby immunity challenge and was not tempted by the golden envelopes. She was the first player to drop her dice and therefore did not win immunity. However, when an elimination temptation stole Martyn's vote, Kate was recruited by the Blood tribe to vote with them and therefore keep the majority. Kate voted to eliminate Iain from the game. In the final tribal switch, Kate remained on the Water tribe along with Josh and former Blood tribemate, Martyn. They competed alongside the jurors in the CorrectFOUR challenge. Kate stayed out of the controversy surrounding this round, which resulted in her team losing at the tiebreaker question. In the season's only Power of Veto challenge, Katy won and decided to save Kate from the elimination. She vetoed Rich's immunity and gave it to Kate, knowing that Rich had an immunity idol and could save himself. This meant that Kate was the last surviving member of the original Water tribe. In the semi-final challenge, Mastermind Map, Kate was just one point away from tying with Dan and Chris and gaining a place in the final. She was eliminated from the game by competition. In the final vote, Kate voted for Chris to be crowned the winner of The Butler Games: Blood vs Water. Awards In season one, Kate was awarded the 'Maybe Next Time...' award for being the player considered to have been voted out of the competition too soon. In season four, Kate was awarded the 'Phoenix' award for rising from the ashes of her former game. Kate was eliminated in the second round of the first season and feared that history would repeat itself. However, she was able to survive multiple elimination ceremonies and was considered to have one of the best social games this season, which included a member of the opposite tribe choosing her to advance to the semi-final instead of one of their own tribemates. Competition History Voting History Trivia * Kate was the first female player to ever be eliminated from The Butler Games. * The first player to ever be unanimously voted out of the game. She was followed by Lisa Williams (in the very next round) and Debs Butler (Blood vs Water). * Despite appearing in two season, Kate has never participated in a Head of House competition or Power of Veto competition as a player. In Season One, she was eliminated before the tribal twist ended, and in Season Four there was a prolonged tribal twist, resulting in no Head of House challenges being played all season. * The only original Water Tribe member to make it to the semi-final challenge. Category:Kate Lawson Category:Season One Players Category:Female Players Category:Season Four Players